The Phantom of Warehouse 13
by sleuthingandsinginginthetardis
Summary: While doing inventory in the Opera section of the Warehouse, they accidently touch a white half-mask that transports them back to Paris, right in the middle of the events in the 'strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera.' Rated T for possible violence and language. Erik/Christine
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of Warehouse 13

**{A crossover between AndrewLloydWebber's the Phantom of the Opera and Warehouse 13, neither of which I own}**

CHAPTER 1

"_I used to be old but now I feel young,_

_ 'Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run._

_ I could never be settled in one time or place_"

ClaudiaDonovan awoke as the lyrics to "_Teenage Rebel_" by Chameleon Circuit played though her alarm. She looked over at the time, 10:45. Crap. Artie was going to have his grandpa pants in a wad. She dressed quickly and hurried over to the Warehouse.

"Ah! Look who finally decided to join us! Where have you been?" Artie called as Claudia entered. Claudia tried to bite back the sarcastic retort, but decided it would be way more fun not to.

"I was back working on a formula to bring your pet dinosaur back. I know you miss him, so I wanted to help." She said with a feigned innocence. Pete and Jinksy both doubled over laughing, and both tried to hide it. Myka just shook her head, her hand covering a smile.

"Well, since you're in such a 'helpful' mood today, why don't you go and take inventory in the Opera section?" Artie countered. Claudia suppressed a groan. Then seeing the smile on Myka's face he added, "Myka can help you."

Claudia and Myka both rolled their eyes as they headed into the Warehouse.

"Christine, I love you." The Phantom's heartbroken voice echoed across the depths of his lair.

Christine was crying as she took off the ring he had given her and placed it in his hand. She turned and headed toward that fop, Raoul. The Phantom heard the combined voices of the police, the opera goers, and employees. The mob was getting closer. Soon they would be there.

Erik woke with a start. He had been having that nightmare ever since Christine's debut in Hannibal. It was all the fault of that ignorant fool, Raoul. He'd only recognized her after her huge success. The Phantom took a second to calm himself and looked at the ancient clock hanging in the corner. It was time, so he left to get Christine for another lesson. She was in her dressing room as per their agreement.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music."

He slid the one way window open and the smoke from the underwater lake flooded into her room. Christine began to walk foreword and reach for his outstretched hand.

"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."

She took his hand and together they descended into the depths of the Opera Populaire.

Claudia and Myka had been taking inventory for the past couple of hours. "How can there be this many Opera related artifacts?!" Claudia exclaimed, putting down yet another script for an unperformed Opera. Myka ignored her. "Myka?" Claudia asked, turning to face her friend. Myka was staring at a mannequin that was dressed in a black suit, complete with a cape and a broad brimmed hat. Perched on the right side of its face was a stark white mask. Myka was staring at it in awe. "The Phantom of the Opera was real?!"

Claudia could only shrug. There was something about that mask. Before she could stop herself she reached out with a bare hand and grabbed the mask.

As he led Christine further into the depths of the catacombs under the opera house, she began to sing.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_ That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_ And do I dream again? For now I find_

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind_"

He responded, mainly because he didn't want her to stop.

"_Sing once again for me, our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind_"

She replied,

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_…"

"_It's me they hear_"

Just at that moment a large object fell into the water in front of their boat. Christine screamed and the Phantom immediately dived into the water to retrieve whatever it was.

Claudia was falling for what seemed like forever. "C'mon" she thought, "It's not like I'm going to Wonderland."

At that moment she heard two singing voices. And then she hit the cold water. She tried to fight her way to the surface but it was no use, as she couldn't tell which was the surface was. Then she felt herself being lifted out of the water. She vaguely remembered seeing a boat with a beautiful girl and a soaked man dressed in a black suit before she passed out.

Christine and the Phantom spent the rest of the trip in silence. She couldn't help but stare at the strange red-headed girl. She looked so foreign, she must be a performer. It was the only explanation for her strange dress. But that didn't explain how she had appeared here. Christine glanced back at her Angel of Music.

"Who is-"she began, but he just shook his head.

"I have no idea who she is, or where she came from."

When they reached the Phantom's lair, he took the strange girl and laid her in an elaborate swan bed. He turned back to Christine.

"Come, let us begin." He gestured to the huge organ. She looked at him incredulously. "So, we're going to ignore the strange girl and continue with teaching me to sing?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. He simply nodded. She shrugged and they began her singing lesson.

Claudia awoke to the singing of an angel. '_Oh crap,'_ she thought. '_This is worse than the episode with Volta's Lab Coat. Artie's gonna KILL me this time_.' She opened her eyes and saw the man in black playing the organ and the woman in white was singing. She tried to get up but when she moved, there was an explosion of pain in her head. The woman in white had noticed her movement and within moments they were both at her bedside.

The strange girl turned to face her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

The angel of music continued staring at her, so Christine responded,

"You're in the Opera Populaire; well, under it at least. My name is Christine Daae, and this is my tutor, the Angel of Music."

"Now, who are you and _how did you get here_?' The Angel growled.

Claudia suppressed a groan. '_Oh great,_' she thought to herself '_There is no way I'm actually stuck inside of a musical. Okay where did that come from_?' It seemed that the longer she was here with the pair, the less she could remember about her life before hitting the water. '_At least_,' she thought, '_I remember my name_.' Then she realized that Christine and her "Angel" were waiting for an answer.

"I'm Claudia Donovan. Nice to meet the two of you."She quipped. This was all she managed to get out before the pain intensified and she passed out again.

The Phantom had no idea what to do. This was supposed to be the time when he and Christine could be alone, away from those idiot managers and that fop Raoul. But now this Claudia character had ruined it distracting the both of them from his teaching. He had no idea how to proceed. Christine looked up at him.

"Perhaps we should fetch a doctor?" she suggested hesitantly.

He decided that she was right. With a nod of agreement, he left her with the sleeping Claudia.

There was a flash of white smoke and he disappeared, leaving her with the unconscious girl. Christine had never felt so alone. A short while later, as she was getting ready to leave this 'Claudia's side, the girl woke again. She seemed nice, and Christine was curious. She looked down at the girl and started to question her. "Where are you from? Why are you dressed that way? How did you get here? Have we ever met? Are you a performer too? Or a friend of the Angel of Music?"

Claudia awoke to Christine's barrage of questions. They made her head hurt worse. But the look that Christine was giving her was a lot like the one she used on Artie, whoever that was, when she wanted information from him. The problem was she didn't know how to answer. She'd seen the AndrewLloydWebber musical, (she, Pete, Myka and Jinxy had all taken a slight detour on one of their many artifact retrievals in New York) and it did **_not_** involve a Warehouse agent from the future falling in on them. "Okay, this is getting weird." She thought, as she had no idea where these thoughts came from or why. She was saved from having to answer by the return of the Phantom with an elderly old man who looked scared out of his wits. He nervously glanced up at the Phantom. The Phantom gestured to her. The tottering old man came over and examined her, checking for bruises, fractures, scrapes, and any other possible injury. Once he finished, he turned to the Phantom.

"She is fine, other than maybe a slight case of memory loss from the shock." The old man concluded. Claudia heaved an inward sigh of relief. Amnesia! That explained it. With that the Phantom left to return the old doctor who still looked as if he would faint at any moment. Christine looked at her, this time her eyes were full of pity. Ugh. Claudia groaned. She REALLY hated pity. Christine began to apologise, but Claudia stopped her.

"It's alright" she laughed, "No worries. So… who are you again? And what is this place?"

Christine smiled. "'So…' you're in the basement of the Opera Populaire in 1894. Until recently I was a chorus girl. But then my Angel of Music…"

Christine found herself telling Claudia her entire life story, from the time she spent in the cabin by the sea with her father till now. Claudia listened to her so well, and Christine found herself unable to stop. It was not long until Christine had told this stranger some of the things she wouldn't even tell Meg, her best friend. She even started telling her about her meeting with her childhood sweetheart, Raoul, and how he had come to see her after her debut. She was interrupted just as she mentioned him asking her on a date,

"So he was at the rehearsal earlier today, and was watching you and the other dancers?" Claudia questioned, "And said nothing to you then?" "Yes, I…I think he saw me." Christine answered slowly, unsure where Claudia was going with this.

Claudia continued. "And a now that you've become a star, he wants to take you to dinner?" Christine realised what Claudia was saying. She opened her mouth to contradict Claudia but couldn't. The other girl saw the look that must be all over her face by now, and thankfully decided to change the subject. "So does your 'Angel' always have to twirl his cloak like that, is her trying to clean the ceiling, or what?" She asked Christine, who broke out laughing.

The Phantom had dropped the doctor with the waiting MadameGiry. He returned to his lair to find the two girls smiling and even laughing with each other. This did not bode well for whatever was left of his sanity. It only got worse when he came in and they both started laughing harder. He would have been furious, he hated people laughing at him, but it wasn't malicious. More like he had just walked in at the wrong time. He took off his cape, strangely causing them to laugh harder and walked over to Christine.

"Come we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

He had also taken the opportunity to deliver five notes. Two notes to the managers, one to Carlotta, one to Raoul, and the last to , to be delivered to all four of the others at the right moment. The company would be performing "Il Muto" in a month and he had no wish to suffer through yet another opera butchered by Carlotta. He also had no wish to once again not have a seat. Apparently the new managers, in addition to bring stupid, also had no manners.

At the crestfallen look on both of their faces, he decided to relent.

"Fine, you pair stay here. I have unfinished business anyway." He grumbled as he returned to his boat. He had no desire to stay with two teenage girls.

The white half mask clattered to the floor. MykaBering could only stare at the space where Claudia had just been. She did the only thing she could; she pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie. He answered on the first ring.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Myka explained about Claudia and the mask, the distress growing in her voice. "And now she's gone and I don't know what to do." Her voice was breaking.

Artie sighed. "Bring the whole set up here and we'll see what we can do." Myka nodded and closed her Farnsworth. She reached down to pick up the fallen mask. And then everything went black. She hadn't seen the whole on the thumb of her glove.

The Phantom was returning from 'receiving' his salary of 25 thousand francs, when another falling object fell into his boat. This time it was an older brunette girl with curly hair. She tried to stand, but with the combination of the effects of the fall and the rocking of the boat, she wasn't successful. She sat back down and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He stared at the newcomer and sighed. Two strange women dropping in on him within the same week, this did not bode well for his reputation. He was the Phantom of the Opera; he dropped in on people NOT the other way around. He ignored her question and kept rowing. At the very least he could take her back to his lair and see if she would take the other girl off of his hands.

Claudia and Christine had resumed laughing and talking. Claudia was beginning to like this girl. She was funny, nice and really talkative. When Christine finished her narrative, Claudia took the opportunity to ask, "So, what's going on with you and the guy in the mask?" Christine's face turned white. For the first time in her life, Claudia regretted prying.

Just as Claudia was going to retract her question, Christine answered. "I don't know. He's my teacher and he's kind of always just been there."

Claudia looked at her, and decided to press further. "Tell me more about Raoul then."

Christine just stared. "He was a childhood friend. But I haven't seen him until last night, it was weird actually."

"Weird how?" Claudia took the bait. "Well," she responded, "I was happy to see him, of course. But I also wasn't. It was better just to have him as a memory of better times. When father would play the violin and we read to each other dark stories of the north. Now he's just another patron of the Opera but then again we were almost inseparable as children."

Claudia decided not to press further; she was already getting more information than she waned. Christine smiled. "Anyways enough about me and my problems, do you remember anything."

Claudia had prepared for this question for a while. "Just my name, other than that, there's just vague shadows. Sorry." She didn't know why she apologised, but it seemed like the thing to do.

Christine felt sorry for the strange girl in front of her. At least she could remember her life. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Can you sing?"

Claudia looked surprised. "Come again?" Christine decided that this would be perfect.

"If you can't I'll teach you, but come ON! This will be fun!" Christine smiled and grabbed Claudia's hand, practically dragging the other girl to the large organ that she and her teacher had been using before. It was a beautiful instrument that occupied the center of the lair. She motioned for Claudia to sit next to her. Just as they had begun, Claudia was actually really good; they heard the noise of the returning boat. Christine and Claudia both stood and turned to face the entrance. As the boat came into view, Christine saw another strange woman, this one much older. She then saw Claudia's face light up. "Myka!" the other girl yelled.

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction! Please let me know what you think, even if you hate it. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The two girls broke apart almost as soon as they reached each other. A look of confusion now replaced the joy that had been written clearly across both faces earlier. Never the less, the Phantom was relieved. Hopefully the older girl, Myka would relieve him of the redheaded one, Claudia. Yet, there was something, well, different about those two girls, Claudia especially. She was the only person who didn't seem to be afraid of him. "Best to forget it" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Unfortunately for him, Claudia was close enough to hear him.

"Forget what?" She feigned shock, "Moi? Nobody can forget my… _charisma_." She laughed, putting emphasis on the end word. "Have fun trying, though." She finished, an annoying smirk crossing her face.

The Phantom's mouth hung open. The last person to talk to him that way had been dealt with. Harshly. This child must have a death wish.

Christine's hand flew to her mouth. She had never heard anyone talk to her teacher that way. Nor had she ever seen him so angry. Instinctively she moved closer to Claudia and grabbed her hand. Claudia, who was looking immensely pleased with herself, raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not respond.

"You really ought to close your mouth," she again teased the Phantom, "You'll catch bugs like that." Her face was riddled with mock concern.

Christine suddenly found herself laughing, a lot. She decided, however funny this was getting, that now was a good time to change the subject. So she brought up the only thing that she knew would distract… well… almost everyone.

"Claudia has the most amazing voice; you have got to hear her sing!" She exclaimed. Her teacher looked at Christine in disbelief. "Well she does!"

The Phantom _was_ shocked. Not that he believed that this girl couldn't sing, truthfully he'd never given much thought to the subject. But Christie was almost as good of a judge of vocal talent as himself, and would not say that lightly. Never the less, he wanted proof. He turned to Claudia, who like himself, was reeling from the shock of Christine's outburst. "Prove it."

_'Damn. I have no clue how to sing opera, we were just messing around!' _Claudia thought. _'There has to be a way…' _She stopped after seeing the expectant look of the three other people. She decided to just go for the song she knew best; really hoping she hadn't forgotten it. '_Yeah right, I could forget everything, but there is no way in any universe I'm forgetting any song worth remembering.' _She made a snap decision and began.

"With your feet on the air and your head on the ground

Try this trick and spin it, yeah,

Your head'll collapse 'cause there's nothing in it,

You'll ask yourself,

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?

Way out in the water, see it swimming.

Well I was swimmin' in the Caribbean,

Animals were hiding behind the rocks, yeah.

'Cept a little fish,

He told me he swears,

Tryin' to talk to me, to me,  
Where is my mind,

Where is my mind?

Where is my mind

Way out in the water, see it swimmin'

The room was silent except for the sound of the water washing on to the shore. Claudia suddenly felt really awkward. Then Myka started to applaud her, not long after Christine joined in. Even Christine's teacher joined the applause for a short while before disappearing into his lair with a command for them to not leave the lair.

The Phantom was inspired. Christine and Claudia's voices combined, the possibilities were endless. Already a new opera was starting to form in his mind. This would take some serious convincing to get it run, but persuasion had never really been hard for him.

**A/N Sorry this was so short! More to come soon, I promise. Please Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay uploading. Unfortunately, I don't own either Warehouse 13 or the Phantom of the Opera. I have also started to pull songs from other musicals to and bands to include because why not? PLEASE R/R**

CHAPTER 3

Myka was shocked, to say the least. She was underneath the Opera Populaire and the Phantom of the Opera had just disappeared, leaving her alone with THE ChristineDaae and Claudia. GastonLeroux hadn't made it up! The book and the musical were both real. This was amazing, she couldn't believe it. What other classics were actually based on real events?! VictorHugo's Les Miserables? Miguelde Cervantes' Don Quixote? Could she go visit AnnVeronica in London the same way she got here? Wait a second; how _did_ she get here? And who was Claudia and why did she know her? Her head started to feel strange. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought just before she blacked out.

Claudia and Christine ran to catch the falling Myka before she hit the ground, only just succeeding. The pair half-dragged, half-carried Myka to a nearby pile of books. The bed was too far away for the pair to even think about. Christine sighed and looked between her new friend and the fainted stranger quietly, thinking for a moment. "Do you believe she's going to be alright here?" She looked to Claudia, thinking that they must know each other, besides, the girl looked as if she was used to dealing with situations like this.

"I don't see how why not. She looks like the bookish type. She'll love it." Claudia said, looking tired.

Christine caught herself yawning, and quickly covered her mouth. "Maybe we should follow her example."

"Pass out on the floor and find two random people to drop our unconscious bodies on some books?" Claudia gave a short laugh at her own weak joke, and then nodded, "But you're right. Sleep wouldn't be a bad idea."

The Phantom heard the girls' conversation from his study. He paused, the candlestick he had been about to throw was dangling from his fist. This writer's block was driving him insane. He thought about simply dropping the candlestick but he decided to go ahead and throw that too, it would be a pity not to. He decided not to return to composing that night. He decided to instead turn his attention to getting Claudia into the opera's chorus. It would be challenge because the girl had no manners, or none she chose to use. He would work something out with MadameGiry, that woman could get almost anything done. Against his better judgment, he turned back to the song he was currently working on.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives

For a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you

Like a cometpulled from orbit as it passesa sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good.

For some reason he couldn't get past this point, well not with lyrics anyway. The music was written, but the lyrics continued to elude him. He sat down and began playing it on the piano, hoping that would give him some ideas.

The music filled the lair, causing Myka to stir; this lead to her falling off of the pile of books and waking up fully. She picked herself up and went to investigate the source of the music. She found the Phantom just as he was coming to where he was stuck. The music abruptly stopped and he turned around.

"What are you doing in MY study?" Myka was caught off-guard by the rage in his voice. "This is a private room! Get out!" Now Myka was annoyed. She walked over to the piano and picked up the unfinished music. She could feel hid rage growing. Myka laughed to herself, turned around to hand him the music and said,

"It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with e like a hand-print on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine by being my friend

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird in a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you (because I knew you)

I have been changed for good (I have been changed for good0

His jaw hit the floor even as he scrambled to write her words down. Once he had managed to complete his task, he turned back to Myka and said simply "How would you like to be my partner?"

**A/N I included an HG Wells reference here as well. Please tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N and here's Chapter 4**

Six months later

Chapter 4

Claudia and Christine could barely contain their excitement as the pair ran down the stairs to meet Myka and The Phantom. The annual mask ball was that night, and as principal members of the cast, both girls had invitations to attend. Christine was looking forward to the dancing and the beautiful costumes. She also had a sinking feeling that her companion was not excited for the same reasons she was. She was about to ask, but reflecting on previous months experience with Claudia warned her against it. She remembered the last time she had asked Claudia to share her thoughts and shuddered.

"I almost had small children for breakfast but the elephants said not to." Claudia announced dryly. Christine's head shot up in shock. "Finally, she re-enters the world of the living! You can't seriously still be day-dreaming about the party thingy?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting on Christine to answer.

Deciding it would be easier than telling her friend the truth, she nodded, "How can you not be this excited?!" Claudia just laughed.

"Because it's still another couple of months away, and even if it wasn't I would still not be excited because there is no way I am setting foot at that thing," Claudia finished and continued walking, not realizing that her friend had stopped.

"Not going?!" Christine sputtered, "You have to go! I had everything planned! We were going to go with Meg and—." Claudia cut her off. "I don't do balls, especially ones with masks. Plus I don't do 'have to's'" Christine was not amused. "I will never speak to you again." The soprano threatened causing Claudia to recoil in mock-horror. "Never speak to ME again? Why would you do that to yourself?" She teased. Christine was having none of it. She was cut off by their arrival at the Phantom's lair and Myka's running out tot great them.

"We've done it! It's finally finished! Completed! No longer a work in progress!" Myka was nearly bursting she was so excited. Myka had a tendency to over emphasize things she was excited about. And Christine had to admit; about six month of hard work with the Angel could not have been easy. Still, she envied Myka. Christine wished she had been the one to stay and work with him on the Opera, or just to stay with him. The Angel had started coaching her when she was seven, it was thanks to him she had made it this far. He was Christine's beast friend.

"That's awesome! Does that mean it is no longer above top secret and Christine and I can take a look at the Opera we are bulling the dipsticks, err I mean managers into?" Claudia congratulated the other girl, causing them both to laugh.

"I would not let you near that manuscript if my life depended on it." Christine heard his voice from behind her and instinctively looked around, finally catching sight of that stark white mask.

"But Angel, how are the managers going to get the script if neither Claudia not I can touch it? They don't know Myka and won't take an opera, however good, from a girl. She thought she heard Claudia murmur "chauvinistic archaic dirt bags"

The Angel of Music threw back his head and laughed. "Well, I was hoping to present it to them at the masque. I was hoping you might accompany me?" he asked looking straight at Christine. She ignored Claudia's snort, as Myka was in the process of elbowing her in the side. Her face began to feel hot. Raoul had already asked her, but surely he would understand being turned down for her teacher?

"I'd love to." She smiled at his relieved look. "I have to go take care of a few things and get ready; Meet me in my dressing room?" He nodded and she was off to cancel with Raoul.

As soon as she left, the Phantom excused himself to put the finishing touches on their costumes. He soon became completely focused on his work, to the point where he did not hear Claudia enter.

"Angel-o Angel-o, wherefore art thou Angel-o? But soft! What light through yon stage breaks?" She said striding over to him. He groaned. She clasped her hands together, "It it the East and ChristineDaae is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon!" She said going down on one knee with her hands gesturing grandly around his face.

"Kill?! Yes, mam'selle I have no problem with that idea at this point in time, Shakespeare or no." He glared at her.

"AWW C'mon! I think it's so cute you finally asked her on a date! You finally have a girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He protested, the visible side of his face turning an interesting scarlet colour.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"She's your girlfriend" The red-head finished triumphantly. He found himself at a complete loss for words.

**A/N please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The masque was beginning in about half of an hour. The Phantom was ready and anxious to go after Christine. However, Myka was having problems with her costume that Claudia was currently attempting to solve.

"We have to leave or else all of us will be late." He called to the girls. Claudia stuck her head out, the same mischievous glint in her eyes as before. "Ah well, we seem to be having slight difficulties. Get the hence! Go forth and procreate! We'll catch up!" He had never blushed harder in his life. He was able to manage a grunt to show he'd heard before leaving.

{Earlier that Day}

Christine left the lair feeling amazing. He had asked her to go to the Masque with him! However, the feeling began to dissipate as she made her way the deChagney mansion. By the time she had arrived at the front door and rang the bell, she felt sick. Raoul had been a good childhood friend; but he was famous for having an extreme temper, even as a child. An ancient looking man promptly answered the door.

"May I help you Mam'selle?" He droned in a complete monotone.

She smiled at him, attempting to mask her growing fear. "Yes Monseignuer, I am here to see the Vicomte deChagney."

He appeared unimpressed. "May I tell him who is calling?"

"ChristineDaae." She said, giving up trying to get the other man to smile.

He moved aside, allowing her to come in. He offered her a chair and left to go and alert the Viscomte. She sat down slowly, taking in the huge mansion. It was beautiful. She heard the echo or footsteps and turned around to meet Raoul. He strode into the room and wrapped her in a hug that lifted her up off the ground.

"Raoul…. can't…. breathe….." She managed to gasp. He immediately dropped her. Raoul was a short man with a large stomach. He smoothed back his greasy dull yellow hair.

"Little Lotte! We weren't supposed to meet for hours yet. You aren't even dressed!' He exclaimed.

"I came to tell you that I can't go with you." She stated simply. "Good day." She called over her shoulder as she turned to leave, hopefully before what she had just said sunk in. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky. He grabbed her arm as she was leaving, pulling her back into the room.

"What do you mean 'can't go with me?" He spat, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"I mean," She responded, barely containing her fury at being treated like this by a supposed friend, "That I have received another offer, and seeing that he has never treated me this rudely, I have decided to go with him instead of you." She sounded braver than she felt. As a boy, Raoul had been a close friend, but now, after not seeing him for so long, and with all of the rumors circulating about him, being around him now scared her. At first she didn't believe them, but that night when he'd come to her dressing room door, he'd reeked of alcohol. She didn't like to remember it. He'd apologised afterwards but she'd never been able to get what happened out of her head.

"We'll see about that!" He screamed. She barely had time to process his words before she felt herself flying thorough the air. He stormed over to where she'd fallen and raised his foot. She caught it as it was coming down and yanked as hard as she could. He fell with a crash. She took the opportunity to scramble up and flee from the house. She did not stop running until she reached the Opera Populaire.

ClaudiaDonovan was bored. Christine's Angel, he refused to give another name (despite a lot of pestering form Claudia) had locked himself in the study and was either mooing over Christine or getting their costumes ready or some combination of the two. Myka had her nose buried in a book, and from the look of the pile next to her, wouldn't be with them for a while. She decided to go and find Christine and hope to whatever powers there were that she would not be mooning back over the 'Angel'.

An hour later, she still had not found the girl. Claudia was starting to get concerned, when she heard the sound of someone sobbing in the corner. Claudia ran over to the source of the crying and found Christine, her eyes read and puffy. Claudia walked over to Christine and sat down beside her, putting her arm around Christine's shoulders.

"It was Raoul again wasn't it?" Claudia asked while looking over the soprano, "If that prat hurt you" Claudia left the threat unfinished. Unfortunately that sent Christine into another sobbing fit. Claudia had no ideas on how to help, that was Myka's department. So she just pulled the other girl closer and let Christine cry until all of her tears were dry.

"Thank you" Christine sniffed.

Claudia raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Christine only shook her head. This annoyed Claudia to no end. She turned so she and Christine were face-to-face. "Tell me what that bastard did to you." She told her friend with a tone that left no room for argument.

"He grabbed me." She started, "He grabbed me and threw me across the room. He tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and pulled him down. I came here after that." Christine finished, starting to cry again.

Claudia was furious. Okay that was an understatement. If she could've left Christine and killed the prat, Claudia would already be gone. However, she didn't trust Christine to be by herself, and Claudia wasn't about to leave a friend. She carefully helped Christine up and off of the floor. "C'mon. We're going to go find Myka and your friend. And then we're going to make sure this never happens again, m'kay?"

Christine started to protest, "No! You can't tell him. Promise me, Claudia."

"Give me one good reason not to."

"He'll kill Roaul."

"Kindof the point."

"Please."

"Still haven't gotten a reason."

"Because I need you to do this for me." Christine replied, turning the ginger to face her. "Please."

Claudia sighed. "Okay, fine, I won't tell him." '_Won't need to_.' Claudia thought '_I can handle him.'_

Myka was focused on reading one of the many book she'd found in the surprisingly giant opera library, when Claudia and Christine burst in and slammed the doors shut. "We need to talk. Now. And away from here." If the sudden intrusion and (for lack of a better word) strange request bothered Myka, she didn't show it. She simply closed her book, stood and followed the pair out of the Opera house. She didn't start questioning them until they were safely in a carriage headed towards a small café about an hour or two away from the Opera Populaire. She turned to Claudia, who looked to be the most in control of the two. "What's going on? Start from the beginning and feel free to include all the details." She commanded, raising one of her eyebrows.

Claudia took a deep breath and began. "Before our 'Phantom' asked Christine to the ball, it seems she'd already accepted Raoul's offer." She continued relating the story Christine had told her to Myka, not finishing until after they'd reached the small café. "So we can't tell, you-know-who and we have to fix… this." She concluded, gesturing to Christine; who, of course, had started to cry again during Claudia's story. Myka wrapped an arm around the now sobbing girl and took charge.

"First, we are going to finish eating, and then we're going to get you cleaned up." She said to Christine. Then, looking to Claudia, she continued. "You are going to go and make sure our dear Vicomte does not appear at this masque. And then I want you with our friend and _make sure he doesn't find out." _Claudia nodded and stood. "See you in; let's say three or so hours?" At Myka's nod she exited the café and headed straight for the Vicomte's mansion.

**A/N Okay, I am really sorry for the delay. I got behind on a lot of papers and a bunch of other fun (not really) stuff. I hop you enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up soon *crosses fingers* Anyways, please Review. Comments, Raoul-bashing, Suggestions, anything xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Claudia stormed over to Raoul's home and banged on the door. It was flung open after a few seconds by an extremely red-faced Raoul. "How dare you! Banging on my door at this hour! Just who do you think you are?!" He screamed. Claudia smirked. "How dare I? I'm not the one who just threw a girl around my house because I can't take no for an answer." His face started to pale at the barely contained rage in her voice. "I'm your worst nightmare pal." She snarled, stepping thought the large door, causing Raoul to trip over himself in an attempt to move out of her way. This bastard had assaulted her friend, and Claudia was furious. "Here's how this is going to go. You will stay away from Christine, you do not come to the masque tonight and you generously continue your support of the Opera Populaire." She ordered, practically spitting out each word.

"Why should I?" He snarled back, walking back up to where Claudia was standing, "How about this? I let you leave here alive and happily go to the masque tonight, where you will be waiting, with Christine; who will be ecstatic to see me. Then you make yourself scarce. Or not only will I withdraw my financial support, but you will find your life expectancy suddenly decreased." He said before catching her by surprise and shoving her out of the door. That was then slammed in her face. "That went well." She muttered, getting up and walking in the direction of the Opera, hopefully where Myka had gone.

{15 minutes to the masque}

The Phantom put the finishing touches on his costume, an adaptation of "Red Death" from the American writer's short story, "The Masque of Red Death". He called back to the girls, who were still getting ready. "Are you two finished yet?" He called. This time Myka stuck her head out. "Almost, why don't you go? Claud and I will catch up." She smiled and then disappeared. He sighed. "Fine! Just make sure neither of you are late." Claudia responded, "Yes master; whatever you say Master." He threw a spare bundle of cloth at her disappearing head, missing, much to the entertainment of, well everyone. He'd never been this excited. He took the copy of the boat he'd been forced to make due to sheer demand for it, and set off.

Claudia listened for the departing noise of the boat. When she was certain that he had gone she turned to Myka, who was in the costume Christine had been meant to wear. "Are you sure you're up for this?"  
"Do you have a better idea?" The older girl asked, and at the look Claudia was giving her, decided to add "That doesn't involve murder. Or kidnapping?" Claudia's face fell; and then perked up, only to fall again. "No." Myka smiled sadly at her friend, "A night with that… guy… as Christine can't be that bad, can it?"

Claudia attempted a smile. "Guess not. Shall we?" Claudia jokingly offered her arm. Myka smiled and accepted, "We shall." They laughed as the boarded the boat, their mode fading as they neared the other shore. The music had already started. A quick look around told the pair that Christine and Phantom had not arrived. Unfortunately, the Vicomtede Chagney had, and was making his way over to Myka and Claudia. He grabbed Claudia's arm, and jerked her closer to him, "I see you saw the light," he sneered in her ear, "good." He shoved her away from him, almost causing her to trip. She bit her tongue; giving him a piece of her mind could end everyone in more trouble than they had already managed to get themselves in. Claudia did, however respond "Yes. She's lost her voice though, maybe something to do with the trauma this morning" she sneered back. He ignored her and presented his arm to Myka. "Shall we, Little Lotte?" He asked. She accepted and the pair left. _God, please let this work _Claudia preyed.

Christine was in a panic. She was sure that she'd left her dress for the masque laying over the vanity. She'd found a replacement, but it didn't' fit nearly as well. Just as she'd done as much with the new costume as she could, she heard the voice of her angel. "May I enter?" For some reason this caused her to burst into laughter. "What?" The confusion in his voice only caused her to laugh harder. The next thing she knew, a figure dressed in crimson robes with a death's head stood in her mirror. He cocked his head to one side; "Are you ready?" was all he asked. She nodded and together they made their way to the masque, now in full swing.


End file.
